


The mercenary - Part 3

by Tsukiyo_ondori



Series: The mercenary [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyo_ondori/pseuds/Tsukiyo_ondori
Summary: Part 3 takes place about 10 years after the end of the game. It was just nice the put the finishing icing on Part 1 and Part 2, imagining how De Sardet and Kurt would have evolved. So it is a short but sweet chapter to add to the Serie.I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing about it :)
Relationships: Kurt/Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: The mercenary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713820
Kudos: 10





	The mercenary - Part 3

“Constantin! Here you are!” a young boy was running towards her, he had messy black hair and big blue-grey eyes 

“Constantin? What happened you are covered with mud and is that blood? Are you hurt?”

He looked at her with  _ that  _ innocent expression, it reminded her of her own cousin. Of course, Aphra kept telling her that as they had no common genes, he couldn't be  _ like  _ his uncle. But she liked thinking his cousin had some kind of legacy, those sweet memories always made her smile. However she tried to play the part and put on her authoritative expression. 

“So? What happened young man?”

“They were making fun of me, and you and father and… Father always tells me I shouldn’t let them!” now, when he had this determined look on his face he was the spitting image of his father. She kneeled to be at his height and started wiping his face gently. 

“It seems I will be having a word with your father”

“Is daddy in trouble?”

She smiled.

“Your father is in trouble since he asked me to be his wife, but to answer your inquiry, I am not cross with him nor with you”

Constantin  _ was  _ like his cousin, whatever Aphra said, always trying to get attention. Surprisingly enough, as he already had his parents and his older sister’s fully attention. His sister, she was much more like herself, she had an accommodating and studious temper. 

“Go and wash yourself, we have guests tonight”

“Uncle Vasco ?!” He asked with stars in his eyes

“Yes uncle Vasco will be there”

“Yay!!” and he ran away to do as he was bid. Looking at him going she thought to herself he would probably turn out into a Coin Guard to his father demise or a Naut to his “uncle” Vasco’s delight. At that thought she smiled. 

Recently one of his masters had come to her. She was a noble who was teaching politics to her children, she had asked what they wished to do in their future. The woman had came straight after to De Sardet abashed because her son had told her he wanted to be Coin guard captain or Naut. Nobility would never change De Sardet had thought to herself. She had reminded her that often nobles were given to the nauts. The master had argued that was  _ different _ . Yes it was different because it was not imposed upon him. She also reminded her his own father was Coin Guard, this time her tone had implied that the master should stay at her place and be  _ careful  _ of what she said. The master had not insisted seeing she was on thin ice and that her  _ convictions  _ did not please Lady De Sardet who was said to have quite a  _ modern  _ vision of things. 

She decided she would go directly to see her husband with no delay. When she arrived in the barracks he was leaning over his desk. She loved when he had this business look about him, such a change from days when Kurt was the fiery captain. He had not aged much, he had grey on the side of his hair, that looked distinguished but otherwise he nearly looked younger. That was because he was very happy with his loving wife and children. He looked up and saw his wife coming toward him. De Sardet hadn’t aged much either, she looked more mature, she had her long black hair untied. Something about her look made him feel like he had done something wrong. Nevertheless he went towards her and kissed her tenderly drawing her towards him. Then he looked at her.

“Lady De sardet you look ravishing, have I already said it today?”

She smiled.

“Are you already training for your new post of commander? Don’t tire yourself flattery will get you nowhere.”

He blinked.

“You can’t steal my sentences like that”

“I can and I will if I wish to. Can we talk in private?”

She had that look about her, that frown that made him think it was about Constantin. It was always about him when she went out of her way to come and see him in the middle of the day. they were both very busy, having said that, she always put their children first.

“I’ve already told you…”

Yep that was about Constantin.

“What has Constantin done again?” he sighed.

“He has been fighting.  _ Again _ . He told me you had encouraged him into not letting the other kids make fun of him. Kurt, you  _ know  _ he inherited my abilities it’s  _ dangerous _ . After, I get the angry parent annoyance and I’ve got to heal their wounded children.”

He looked a little ashamed but at the same time he had this fire in his eyes.

“Constantin, has told me other children make fun of him about his parents, about the fact his father is  _ just  _ a Coin Guard”

“You know it isn’t the children, they only repeat what they hear from their parents”

“That makes it actually worse”

She moved towards him. Kurt had always been the strong warrior. In front of her, he was the more sensitive man, who could get hurt. She stroke his hair.

“Kurt, it isn’t important, what matters is what the people you love think, I care about what  _ you  _ think and what our friends think. I grew up at court, people would make fun of me because I was different and being the prince’s niece did not help, it only put me more in the spotlight. After Constantin died and my uncle asked me to be the governor while he could find someone else, people would say I probably orchestrated his death. If I had listened to them I would have never moved on. You need to make sure your son understands that.”

He looked at her, she had always been the wisest.

“I will, I promise. maybe we shouldn't have called him after Constantin he is a bit too much like him" he said with a smile

"Even if he doesn't share any genes" they both said in chorus and laughed

He was admiring every details of her face, her smile, her twinkle in her eyes. 

He remembered they had a dinner party.

“Who is coming tonight? Vasco?”

“There will be Vasco, and Jonas, Flavia and Laslo will drop by too, Vasco asked me in his last letter if they could. I think Siora might join us, her sister wouldn’t come. You can invite Sieglinde if you want. I don’t know if Petrus or Aphra are in town they never confirmed, they have been busy.”

“Ok that seems quite a few people, I suppose Sir De Courcillon and Lady Morange will be there. Did you warn the maids?”

“Oh look at you talking like a true noble, you know you can still take my name. You would be quite dignified Lord De Sardet commander of the guard” She was fiddling with his shirt and smiling at him

He chuckled.

“How could I? I wouldn’t be able to criticize nobility after”

“You are jesting? Nobles always criticize other nobles, it is a kind of sport”

He smiled and moved closer, he kissed her, she was so beautiful and witty, that made her irresistible. He kissed her in the neck and moved his hand under her shirt. 

“If you don’t stop me, we might have a third child” he said jokingly

She smiled and kissed him gently. 

“You are right we wouldn’t want that to happen” she straightened her shirt “I still got some work to do before our evening and I’m sure you too”

“You know I might ask Constantin to continue getting into trouble just to have the pleasure of seeing you more often”

They came out of the corner they had taken refuge to talk privately and they bumped in Sieglinde.

“Hello Lady De Sardet, when I see both of you, you always look like you are still on honeymoon”

They smiled, they didn’t even feel embarrassed they were used by now being teased. 

“Hello Sieglinde nice to see you, and see you later Kurt” she kissed him on the cheek and left him behind while he was staring at her going. 

That evening De Sardet was putting some evening clothes when she heard a great commotion in the hall. She went down.

"Uncle Vasco !!!" Her children cried out

When she arrived, Vasco was holding in one arm Constantin and a present in the other. He handled the present over to the young Lady De Sardet.

"Oh thank you uncle Vasco, a music box, it is sooo pretty"

"Thank you Vasco you don't have to spoil my children each time"

"Don't you worry about that. You daughter is getting more and more pretty"

"Don't let Kurt hear you"

"Is he being the over protective father? I can't blame him though"

"Don't mention it, just last week a prominent merchant came to our house, and while discussing business he pointed out that his son was about the same age as she is. He talked about arranged marriage, you should have seen Kurt's face"

"I bet even you couldn't avoid the diplomatic conflict"

"I had to take him out before Kurt finished in a cell more like it" she said with a smile she was holding her daughter in her crossed arms "Anyway come into the common room, Constantin let Vasco breathe"

**Author's Note:**

> You are reading the Part 3 containing 1 chapter. FYI if you like the content I have also written a Part 1 containing 9 chapters (before Greedfall) and a Part 2 containing 8 chapters (during Greedfall). I recommend reading part 1 and part 2 first. But ey you can read it alone too :) 
> 
> My work might contain mistakes, I am half French / half English and was brought up in France. If anyone wants to proof read or make any kind of suggestion I would be thrilled to work with you!


End file.
